Never Underestimate the Asians!
by hossiohsee
Summary: The Allied Force wanted to build an alliance with the Asians, but China won't let it happened. China gave the four nations a simple challenge, but would they be able to finish the task?
1. And the challenge begin!

Just enjoy whatever I have there.

And I don't own Hetalia! XD

* * *

Chapter 1

_ "No way, aru! I'm not going to let my siblings go near you! You guys are dangerous, aru!"_

It's a meeting for the Allied Force. They're completely stuck in a plan, and they don't know what to do. But suddenly, America suggested the worst thing for China to hear.

"Hey, the hero got an amazing idea! How 'bout allied with the Asians!"

All nations nods their head slowly, except for China.

"Sounds convincing, but how the bloody hell did you get the idea..?"

"Duh! It's the hero, after all!"

"Whatever, git."

"So, we're going to build an alliance with the Asians, da? Sounds fun~"

Russia put on his creepy smile, making all nations shivered.

"W-well, anyway… It sounds fun, isn't it, Angleterre?"

"I'll just say 'yes' to that."

And with that, the four nations are ready to build alliance with the Asians.

Too bad, China doesn't agree with their ideas.

"No way, aru! I'm not going to let my siblings go near you! You guys are dangerous, aru! Especially France!"

England snapped at the statement.

"Hey! What the bloody hell do you mean by 'dangerous'!"

"Calm down, Angleterre. I'm pretty sure that he had a point…"

"Well, yeah. You're a bad influence already. Even that Swiss guy doesn't let you go near his sister," said England.

"Hey, hey… We have to get it straight first, then you can do whatever you want," said America.

"Fine," England growled.

"Then, what should we do so that you let us build alliance with those siblings of yours..?" America asked.

"Nothing, aru."

"Are you saying that we could build alliance with them without doing anything?"

"I told you, I will NEVER let my siblings go near you, even build alliance, aru!"

"Now, now… Yao is being a bad boy, da..?" said the Russian as he pulled a water pipe.

China paled.

"W-wait, aru! How about this..? I'll let you build an alliance with them if you're able to do my challenge!"

_Silence  
_ "A challenge, huh? There's no impossible thing if the hero is in the game! I will accept whatever challenge you got there!"

"America! You should think first before you talk, bloody git!"

"Don't worry about him, Angleterre… Count me in!"

"What! You too!"

"I'm playing as well, da~"

"… Oh, fine! I'm in! What's the challenge anyway..?"

Actually, China just spoke it 30 seconds ago, and he thought he would get enough time for him to think before they accept the challenge. But thanks to America, he's facing the biggest trouble in his life now.

"Er… It's…"

_Silence_

"Oh, don't tell me that you haven't thought about it yet, da..?"

"O-obviously I've thought about the challenge, aru! It's an easy case. You just have to collect the signature of East Asians and South East Asians. That's all, aru."

"That's all? Wow, what a challenge..!" said America.

"Yes, that's why, here's the deal, aru. I will let you build an alliance association between the four of you and my siblings, with one thing. You will have to get their signatures without telling them why you need them, aru. I would know if you're cheating or what, aru."

The four nations looked at each other for a while. But suddenly, the American guy speaks up.

"Alright. This will be kinda hard since we aren't allowed to tell them the reason…"

"Yea. Anyway, which nations are we going to visit?" the Brit asked.

"Well, since he said that it's the East Asians and the South East Asians, there will be Japan, Taiwan, Korea, Hong Kong and himself. But do any of you know about this South East Asians..?" France asked.

"I know some," the Brit replied.

"There's Singapore, Malaysia, Laos, Cambodia and Myanmar," he continued.

"And there's Thailand, Indonesia and Vietnam, aru."

"That's so many, da~"

"It's a challenge, aru! It shouldn't be so easy, aru!"

"Don't worry, the hero is here! We will complete the challenge as fast as we could!" America said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Whatever, git. Just finish it quickly."

"This will be fun, oui?"

"We're going to have fun, da~"

_But they don't know that they're underestimating the Asians…

* * *

_

Review, please? :D


	2. New challenge from Singapore

Thanks to ArisaLyeanna's **Ask The Asian**, I am able to make the OOC's characters.. XD

Oh, and about The Philippines…

No worry, no worry, I will put her (which I think would be a MUST) in the story..

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Try to collect their signatures. That's all you need to do, aru."_

**Somewhere in Asia…**

"Gosh, we're in the middle of nowhere! And it is all thanks to the bloody git!"

"Calm down, Angleterre… Not all of it was his fault," said the French.

"Yea, but we're lost and stuck in a rainforest! And where the bloody hell is this!

"Don't worry, England! The hero is here to safe you all!"

"Shut up, git! You made us lost!"

"Stop arguing, da..? We need to find a way to get to our destination…" Russia said with a dark aura around him.

And with that, everyone stopped arguing and gulped.

"A-anyway," the Brit speaks up.

"Which nation is our next destination..?"

"Well, according to my information… We're in… Um…"

France is looking at the map, with a confused look plastered on his face. Everybody waited for his answer. After two minutes, finally he opens his mouth,

"…somewhere."

America frowned, England face palmed, while Russia kept on putting his innocent smile. Finally, the Brit opened his mouth to yell.

"SOMEWHERE! That could be anywhere! I should've known that China put on some crazy tricks when he said that 'It's an EASY case'!"

*crack*

_Silence_

"W-what was that..?" the Brit lowered his voice.

"I-I don't know, Angleterre…"

*crack, crack*

"Whatever is that, the hero is here to protect you all!"

"Ssh! Lower your voice, stupid!"

_Silence_

"It seems that it was gone, da…"

"See? It was gone because the hero is here with you guys!"

"Really? I thought it came here because of you, git."

"Don't be so harsh, mon dieu…"

"W-who is it..?" A soft voice was heard from their back.

All nations went silent after hearing the voice. They're not sure about what to do. Finally, America stood up to see who it was.

And it's one of the South East Asians, Laos.

But, the guy shouted,

"I-intruders!"

The four nations paled and realized that they're not in a safe place. They could be killed anytime since China already gave a really 'EASY' challenge (note the sarcasm). Suddenly, someone hit the back of their head and everything went black.

Finally the Brit woke up.

"W-what the bloody hell!"

But he found out that he's all by himself.

"Wait a second. Where did everybody go..? I remember we were in a rainforest, and suddenly there's a guy. After that, someone hit me and… God… Where am I..?"

With a sigh, he finally went silent.

"So I'm still in the middle of nowhere…"

"No, you're in my place."

England snapped at the voice, which is familiar to him. Yeah, no wonder it sounds so familiar, it's Singapore.

"Oh, it's you," that's the only thing escape his mouth.

Singapore stood up and stared at him.

"'Oh, it's you'..? Is there anything better for you to say to your old friend..?"

"Well… I have no idea what to say…"

_Silence_

Finally the girl speaks up.

"Anyway, what are you doing in a place like this? You, Europeans, aren't supposed to be in Asia right now."

England glanced and remembered his purpose coming to a place like this. He walked quickly to Singapore until finally he's face to face with her.

"W-what..?"

Singapore, being an Asian, felt uncomfortable at her position. So she stepped backward as far as she could.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so scared. I just need you to sign this paper. That's all."

England said with a forceful smile.

"…Why am I supposed to sign that paper..?" Singapore asked as she pointed to the paper.

England froze.

He's not allowed to tell the reason to her, and even though he lied to her, China will know what happened. So there's no use of cheating in this kind of challenge.

England face palmed and he sighed deeply.

"Just please sign the bloody paper already…" He said with an almost pleading tone.

Singapore raised an eyebrow at his condition.

Curious?

She is.

When England is being like this, there must be something he hid behind.

But suddenly, she got an idea.

"Fine, I'll sign your 'bloody' paper. Even though I didn't see any blood in there…"

England snapped and looked at her quickly.

"Really!"

"Yeah. But you have to do something."

And with that, England face palmed. Again.

"Something wrong?" Singapore asked.

"Yeah! And it's really wrong! Why the bloody hell are all Asians asked for payment for everything WE asked to them!"

"Because that's the way we are! And what do you mean by ALL Asians..? Have you met anyone before?"

"Yes, your brother, Chi-"

England smacked his mouth. He isn't allowed to tell anything about it.

"What's wrong with China..?" Singapore asked in a curious tone.

"Never mind about that. So, what should I do to get your bloody signature..?"

"Hey! My signature isn't bloody!"

"Whatever. Just continue."

Singapore sighed.

"You will have to kiss Malaysia full on the lips-"

"WHAT! You think I'm a gay or something!"

"I haven't finished my sentence yet…"

"…Fine, go on…"

"So, kiss Malaysia on the lips with Indonesia in front of you. Easy right..?"

Singapore grinned at her own words.

"Yea, it's really easy. And once Indonesia found out that I lay a hand on his brother, he would kill me for sure!"

England put on a face which could be described the best as a pouting face.

"Well, it's a challenge, or you can say, a dare. Don't you need my signature after all..?"

Finally, England gave up.

He needed the signature, and he would get it for sure.

He's a gentleman after all, and a gentleman would never run away from his task.

But he will need to pass through hell to finish his task.

_"Don't take the Asians too easy, aru!"

* * *

_

Well, that's all for now.

Which nations do you want to be in the next chapter..?

Is it America, France or Russia..?

Anyway, please review!


	3. Here comes Thailand and Indonesia

Blame the school works for my lateness. and I got a little writer block, which is also the reason why I weren't able to update the story..

And as I told you, English isn't my mother tongue. So I believe I would make some grammar mistakes, and if that happened, please correct me.. :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this account**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Somewhere in Asia (again)…**

"Is he awake yet..?"

"I don't think so… But he should be awake now…"

No one knows what happened to our big guy who has the most innocent smile ever. But it seems that there are two "lucky" Asians who found him on their territory.

After three hours, finally the Russian opened his eyes.

"…Where am I, da..?"

Upon hearing his voice, one of the Asians called for his sibling.

"Thai! It seems that he's awake already!"

"Really, ana? That's a good thing to hear!"

Russia only groans in pain, since he got the back of his head hit.

"Ah, are you alright, Russia?"

Russia take a better look of the two Asians, until he found one of his best friends sitting next to him.

"Indonesia, da? Privet, comrade," he said with an innocent smile.

"Ah, it's been a while, Russia," Indonesia replied his smile.

"By the way, ana~ What is Russia doing here?" Thailand asked with a smile as well.

"Ah, I don't really remember. But I believe someone hit my head, da?" he asked, still smiling.

"Alright, enough with the smile. Somehow, I felt that the two of you are creepy, you know…"

Indonesia shivered when he saw Russia and his brother's smile.

"Smiling is good for your health, ana~"

"You have many beautiful siblings in here, da…"

"Not me," Indonesia quickly raise his hands.

"But they're really beautiful, da..?"

"Yeah. To be honest, Russia… What do you think of Thailand?"

"Huh?" Thailand tilted his head.

"She is a beautiful one," Russia said.

Thailand stared blankly at Russia for a while, while Indonesia could only hold back his laughter.

"S-she! My god, Russia. Thailand is a he!"

Russia put on his smile, with purple aura surrounding him.

"Are you laughing at me, comrade..?"

Indonesia shuddered because of the aura that surrounding Russia, which made him shut his mouth.

"N-no. I won't dare to do such a thing like that…"

Russia pat Indonesia's head.

"I know, comrade, I know…"

Thailand, who saw what happened, leaned over so that he could whisper to Indonesia.

"He seems to like you, Nesia.."

"Is that so..? I hope not."

Indonesia could only sweat dropped because of Thailand's words.

"Anyway, Thailand is really pretty, da~"

"Thank you, ana~"

'You guys are real creepy…' Indonesia thought.

"Geez, Russia. What makes you come here in the first place..?" Indonesia asked.

"Ah, now that I remember… I need your signatures, da…"

"…what..?" the two of them tilt head to a side.

"I. need. your. signatures," he repeated slowly.

"For what, ana~?"

"For some reasons, I can't tell you. But I just want to collect it. Isn't that okay, da?"

When Thailand wants to reach the paper and sign it, suddenly the other Asian cut his action.

"What is it, ana?"

Russia stared at Indonesia for a while.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Indonesia only replied Russia's question with a devilish grin.

"I would happily give my signature to you, but-"

'Here is the BUT,' Russia thought.

"-you should do a simple task for me," Indonesia finished his line.

"A simple task, da?" Russia tilted his head.

"Yup," Indonesia nodded his head.

"Ana~ I don't think we should do that, Indonesia~"

"Don't worry Thai, I have a really good idea," Indonesia smirked at his thought.

"And what it could be?" Russia asked.

"Well, I just want you to make China cross-dress for me, and then I'll sign that paper for you. It's easy right?"

Russia froze for a while.

"Cross-dress, da? Do you know how am I supposed to make China cross-dress for you..?" Purple aura starts glowing around Russia.

"Tsk, tsk. That's why, it's a task! Do it, and I will sign it," Indonesia said.

"…Fine then," Russia said, keeping his innocent smile on his face.

"And what about you, Thailand? Do you have any task for me as well?" Russia now turned to Thailand.

"Eh..? Uh… I don't really mind about the signature things, but I think it's kinda fun, ana~"

"So, the conclusion is…"

"I do have a task for you," Thailand exclaimed happily.

If there's a table, Russia would headdesk himself to it for sure.

"What is it, Thai..?" Russia asked.

"If Indonesia said that he wanted to see China cross-dress for him, I want YOU to cross-dress for me, ana~"

_Silence._

Russia frowned at the task given by Thailand, while Indonesia almost dies from laughing.

"A-alright.. So, China cross-dresses for him, while I cross-dress for you, da..?"

"Yes, ana~! And to be honest, I want to see you in a ballerina costume..!"

And with Thailand's words, Russia felt like he's going to disappeared into dusts.

Indonesia suddenly stood up.

"Now, now… Do the task, and you'd better be quick~!" he said, still giggling.

Russia walked out from the house with his face entirely blank, not sure if he can do the task that's given by Thailand for him.

'A **ballerina** costume..? You'd gotta be kidding, Thailand!' That's what Russia thought.

He should have known, that when the Asians said that it's a 'simple' or 'easy' ones, it always means the otherwise.

_I won't let you near my siblings, aru!_

_

* * *

_

It will be kinda hard to write the next chapters, due to my school works..

But I will make sure that I won't abandon this story! :3


	4. Big sister Vietnam and naughty Korea

Oh, geez.. I've heard that some authors would experience 'stuck at writing' during school period, but I never knew that I would be one of them. Well, since we're already here, why don't we see what I have here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but the OCs are mine. XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Somewhere in Asia.. (I'm getting tired of this)**

"Hey, anybody knows where Thailand is..?"

"No, I haven't seen him since we separated this morning, da ze.."

"I should've come with him…"

"What's wrong, Vietnam nee-san? Did something happen, da ze?"

"Yeah, I found 'something' just now," she said pointing at that 'something'.

"What is it, da ze..?" Korea takes a closer look to that something.

"E-eh..? It's not something, da ze! It's someone!"

"I know. But I just don't want to see him as a person," Vietnam said with a sigh.

The reason why Vietnam hates this person because of what he did during the Vietnam War. But the main reason why she hate him is that he was too close with his brother until Hungary took it the wrong way, and suddenly the pairing 'KimchiBurger' came out from nowhere.

Yeah, we all sure that you know who this lucky person is. America.

"U..ugh.. Damn, that hurts…" America said as he tried to sit.

"Wait, da ze..! Stay in place! You don't seem well…" Korea said with concern, while Vietnam staring at them.

Yeah, Vietnam really love her brother, and she's over protective towards him, but that's because he's one of the youngest siblings in the family. And Vietnam hate it when Korea sticks up with America, but she never admit that actually Vietnam is one member of the Fujoshi group, made by Hungary. So she can't say that she hate seeing them together as well.

"Ehm, Korea.. I think we need to say something to our unwanted guest here..?"

Korea could only blinks, but he starts to understand what's going on. He knew that his sister always tell him to stay away from France and America. And he really knew that France is one of the least person in Korea's list (learns from 'experience'), but he can't say that he hate America.

With a sad look, Korea starts to step aside and let his sister to have a word.

"What do you want, America?"

"…Ah, Vietnam. I'm happy that you still remember my name," America said with a smug grin over his face.

"Of course I remember your name, dummy. You're a well-known nation after all," Vietnam said with a glare.

"Only a well-known nation? I thought you think about me more than that."

_SMACK!_

Korea could only stare at them with wide eyes.

"Enough fooling around, America. Just what do you want..?"

America sighed and rubbed his cheek.

"I was just joking.. Well, I want your signature."

Vietnam blinks at him.

"…Pardon..?" she asked.

"I. Need. Your. Signature," he repeated slowly.

"Huh? What for, da ze~?"

"Er.. I can't say it. Anyway, I need your signatures, and this is important," said America with a serious face (fake).

"Okay, da ze~" Korea was going to go inside to take a pen, but Vietnam grabbed his arm and told him to stay still.

"What is it, da ze..? I want to get a pen and a piece of paper.."

"Hold on a second, Korea. You sho– I mean, MUST hear this first," Vietnam said with a grin plastered on her face.

America stared at the two siblings.

"Alright, Vietnam nee-san."

"Okay. We are Asians, and we rarely give something without receiving any. That's why, if you want our signatures, you'll have to do something. That's what we call 'give-and-take'," Vietnam said with a smile.

America gulped. He remembered that China gave them a challenge as well.

'_Are all Asian nations like this!' _that's what Alfred thought.

"That sounds fun, da ze!" Korea clung to his sister's shoulder.

"So, America.. If you really are a hero, you should be able to do this without any problem."

"Alright. Give me the challenge then! A hero will do anything to finish his mission!"

"Anything, da ze..?" Korea said with a smirk.

"Alright. Tell Russia that you desperately want to become one with him," Vietnam said with a simple smile.

America paled.

"W-what..?"

"You heard me. Not gonna repeat that~" Vietnam said in a sing-song tone.

"Alright, da ze! And now for my challenge!" Korea beamed happily.

'_Oh, Korea.. Please save me…'_

"Kiss Thailand in front of all of us!"

And that's enough to turn America into dust.

'_Oh revenge is always sweet~' _that's what Vietnam thought.

"NO WAY, HELL NO! I CAN'T POSSIBLY JUST KISS THAILAND, OR TELL RUSSIA THAT I DESPERATELY WANT HIM!" America screamed in horror.

"Oh, and you'd better do it fast. You have deadline, and it will be… 4 days from now!" Vietnam said happily.

America ran away from that place immediately.

"Wow, you're a meanie, Vietnam nee-chan~"

"You're the meanie, Korea. Why did you ask him to kiss Thailand..?" Vietnam gave him her best glare.

Korea ran inside the house and found the best place to hide to prevent from halving his life span.

_Maybe Russia can be scary as hell, but the demon would've run away because of the Asians, aru.

* * *

_

Sorry for the weird story.. XD

Anyway, press the icon and review!


End file.
